


[蜘蛛水仙+铁虫]混乱邪恶系列01

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin
Summary: ATTENTION:Alpha总裁虫+Alpha铁罐X Omega荷兰虫这篇是水仙PWP，没有下限，不是骨科是水仙！还有各种奇怪Play避雷避雷避雷CP:蜘蛛水仙/MCU铁虫





	[蜘蛛水仙+铁虫]混乱邪恶系列01

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION:Alpha总裁虫+Alpha铁罐X Omega荷兰虫  
> 这篇是水仙PWP，没有下限，不是骨科是水仙！还有各种奇怪Play  
> 避雷避雷避雷  
> CP:蜘蛛水仙/MCU铁虫

“Mr.Parker,我现在感觉好热....”Peter用手背遮住眼睛，整个人都快要被情欲吞噬掉理智，热潮让他在床上不停地大口喘气，缺乏信息素安慰的发情期可不怎么好受。  
“放松点，你的Mr.Stark还在路上，”Parker摸了摸男孩的额头想要安慰这个年轻的Omega，“在此之前我会陪着你的。”他说。  
“可我感觉好难受......”Peter张开嘴巴，就像一条缺水的鱼，“帮帮我......我忍不了了......”他轻声说道，只是拖长了尾音，就像是在像眼前这个男人撒娇一样。  
“嘿，小男孩，你一定是烧糊涂了。”Parker现在开始觉得把他和Peter单独留在这里是个错误的决定了，虽然这是他自己，但他好歹也是个Alpha——他总不能对自己出手吧，这太奇怪了。  
“......不行么？”Peter张口含住了Parker的手指尖，他粗喘着气压制住了穿着黑色西装的男人——用了蜘蛛力量。  
Peter把头埋在了Parker的脖颈处，那里有男人今早刚喷的须后水的味道，Parker能感觉到男孩的呼吸正急促地喷洒在他的耳边，皮肤上传来的湿润感让他下意识地抖了抖肩膀。  
“帮帮我，Mr.Parker......”Peter紧贴着Parker的耳边喘气，他又说了一遍，男孩炽热的手不自觉地钻进男人穿戴整齐的西装里，抚摸顺着对方精干的小腹往下移去，一不留神，手掌就贴合在Parker半勃的性器上。  
“Peter......你从哪里学来的这些东西？”Parker被他撩拨得加快了呼吸，他舔了舔嘴唇，男孩骨节分明的手指紧贴着他性器上下磨蹭的感觉新鲜又刺激，带着一种羞耻与罪恶感，他知道自己不该为它们感到兴奋，但他控制不了他的身体，他确实迷恋这种感觉，他也很享受这种感觉。  
Peter咬住了Parker的下嘴唇，“——Mr.Stark就是这样摸我的，”他在唇舌交缠的间隙中断断续续地回复道：“......我觉得很舒服，所以......”  
“——我可真是个坏孩子。”Parker把Peter拉了起来，控制欲在Parker的脑里作乱，而男孩也顺从地趴在他的双腿之间，修长的手指扒上了他的皮带，接着又用牙齿咬开了拉链，隔着一层布料，Peter把脸埋在上面，那里正渗出浓厚的Alpha气息。  
“坏男孩，你知道该怎么做。”男人带着挑逗意味的低语让Peter耳根一阵酥麻，他把手指插进了Peter的卷发里，松软的触感让他突然有些怀念以前自己不抹发胶的日子。  
Peter用鼻子哼了一下，接着撩开了印有CK边角的四角裤，男人的性器打在了他的脸上，于是Peter则侧过头用鼻尖在柱身上吸嗅了一下。  
“Mr.Parker......”Peter吐出舌尖，先试探性地舔弄上了Alpha性器的头部，不同于Tony的形状与味道，但这种奇怪的感觉却让他欲罢不能。  
Parker只觉得自己进入了一个温暖的地方，少年的口腔过于湿润，回吞吐了几下后Peter停了下来，他现在只含住性器的顶端，剩下的部分则开始用手撸动起来。  
“Good Boy......”，Parker忍不住地喘气，这一切都像是一个巨型磁铁一样用力地吸引着他，他以前从没觉得口交会这么舒服——但其实跟多的是视觉上的刺激。  
Peter的口腔很热，他的舌头灵活有力，不停的刺激很快便让Parker有了射精的欲望，男人压住他的头催促着他动得更快更深，高潮在理智的边缘一点一点建筑起来，接着精液射在了Peter的脸上，还挂了些在他的锁骨处，Parker直起腰用指腹把这些白浊给抹开，Peter的渴望冲刷着他的神经指导着他的身体，在情欲的感染之下，Parker也有些控制不住自己的情绪。  
“帮帮我......”Peter那种无助的哭腔声线又回来了，他呻吟着在床上翻了个身，用指尖扣着Parker的手心。  
“老天，希望你的Stark不会生气。”男人伸出纤长的胳膊把完全陷入发情期的Peter拉进怀里，接着伸出修长的手指往他的裤子里探去，不轻不重的动作引起了Peter的一阵酥痒，裤头湿嗒嗒的已经被Omega的情液给弄湿了一片。

Parker身上那种沉稳又迷人的味道让他有些羡慕又有些迷恋，Peter又深深吸了一口——那是一种带着成年人的魅力，不像他这种Omega，总是一股混着水果与牛奶的甜味，一闻就给人一种小孩子的感觉。  
“把你的裤子脱了，Peter。”Parer吻了吻男孩的脖子，他把舌尖舔弄上Omega的腺体，但那里早已有一排很深的牙印，伤疤的触感让Peter皱了皱眉，于是他便不再去触碰那里了。  
男孩蹬掉自己的牛仔裤，身边加重的信息素让他忍不住呻吟出声，Parker已经掌握了局面，他的手指往Omega的穴口出伸去。  
Peter的身体发颤，蚁咬般的快感从下身传来，指腹在穴口处打转，接着又浅浅地把中指埋了进去，Peter张嘴大口呼吸着空气，他没有任何办法，只好大张开腿好让Parker进入得根深。  
不同于Tony的扩张，Parker明显给他带来了更多的快感，这很舒服，真的。  
Omega的性器因为快感突出了一些前液，Parker在他的体内勾起手指，“Peter......”男人像是在哄小孩子一样吻了一下Peter的耳尖，他压下声线：“你是不是和我一样，也喜欢碰这里？”  
“是的......”Peter闭眼抓住了身下的床单，他身上的每一个毛孔都因为过度的刺激而张开，来自于Parker身上的信息素就像是可怕的催情剂一样让他不停地渴求着更多却始终得不到满足。  
“我以前一直想知道自己最舒服的点到底在哪里，现在正好可以实验一下。”Parker一边说一边转变了一个姿势，他把Peter压在了身下，舌头则舔上了Omega的穴口。  
空气里的信息素已经比刚刚浓烈了好几倍，“等......哈啊......”Peter就忍不住烧红了一张脸想要把自己藏起来。这太过了，哪怕是Tony也没试过对他做这样的事。  
“——告诉我，哪里最舒服？”Parker的舌尖搅拌起Omega穴口处的软肉，那种酥麻的快感瞬间涌入全身，Peter的手指抓住了Parker涂有发胶的头发，他情不自禁地尖叫起来。  
“啊啊——哈啊......Mr.Parker......”Alpha的信息素搞得他双腿之间粘腻腻的，男孩弓起腰身，他的小腿绷直，后跟则在Parker的后背上蹬着。  
充满了整个房间的渴望让Peter敏感地打了个颤，Parker则精确无比地捕捉到了他脑子里的每一个想法——他们就是同一个人，又有谁能比自己更了解自己呢？他们都想要这一切，渴望这一切，需要这一切。  
“你还没回答我的问题，Petey......”Parker侧头换了一个方向，一个让Peter尖叫出声的方向。  
“哈啊......呜......这里......就这里......”Peter带上哭腔的声音让Parker有了种莫名的负罪感，舌尖滑过的地方让男孩起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“这里最舒服......”他回答着Parker的问题——但要是换成Tony，他绝对不会这样诚实和顺从。  
正濒临高潮的Peter开始摇晃腰身，Parker握住了他一直被忽略的性器，上下撸动了几下，接着男孩绷紧了身体射了出来。  
而就在Peter高潮的同时，卧室的门被打开了。  
“——老天，你们在干什么？”Tony站在门口，他看起来有些气喘吁吁，明显是急忙赶上来的。  
“我在安慰你的小男孩。”Parker站起来理了理自己的衣服，他的脸上也不可避免地沾上Peter的精液，“你看不出来么？”  
Tony没有理会他，本能的占有欲让他立刻大步走向还躺在床上的Omega，他在越过Parker的时候还顺带撞了一下他的肩膀。  
“他一直在等你，”Parker转过身，“于是我就先帮他了。”  
“......你还不走？”Tony咬着牙说道，“这里应该没有你的事了吧？”  
“怎么了，Stark?”Parker歪着嘴笑了一下，他挑衅地朝Tony抬了抬下巴，“我哪也不去。”  
TBC.


End file.
